This invention is an improvement over end connectors of the type which are adapted to receive blades from two plugs on one side of its housing and the blades from a single plug on the opposite side of its housing, and in which the housing is either molded in one piece or consists of two halves which are connected together by adhesive or fasteners such as screws or rivets. In the type in which the entire housing is molded in a single operation, it is necessary to count the contact members and the wire leads together and place them as a unit in the mold, which is either unduly time consuming or requires a relatively expensive and complicated loading mechanism. On the other hand, those end connectors in which the housing components are secured together with adhesive or fastening elements not only require insertion of the conductor elements and wire leads, but also require application of adhesive or fasteners.
As previously indicated, in some end connectors the assembly operation requires that the leads for the extension cord be connected to the conductor elements before the housing components are secured toether. In others, the connection to the extension cord leads has been made by use of barbs on the conductor elements which pierce the insulation of the cord when the housing components are secured together. However, full advantage has not been taken of the use of this latter type of connection for ease and speed of assembly of the end connector.
The present invention aims to provide an improved end connector of unusually simple and economical construction with a minimum of parts which can be quickly assembled without use of auxiliary fastening devices and without need to strip insulation from the wire leads of the extension cord to assemble and attach the end connector.